Opposites Attract
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: I mean, I had heard of opposites attract, but this was getting a bit ridiculous.
1. Cabin 22

**Alright, here we go with a new story. I know that this chapter isn't that fantastic, but it's just laying out some ground work. I already know that I am going to love my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Sorry kiddos!**

I pushed open the door on Cabin 22, which was the cabin I was supposedly assigned to. I dropped my bags on the unobtained bed. I observed what my cabinmate had already laid out. I saw Old Spice deodorant, not exactly like my Secret Rose Garden; A Day To Remember poster, to which I winced; black Converses, which seemed to be at least a size nine.

"What are you doing in here?" Shane Gray from Connect 3 asked me. He flopped onto the claimed bed, as I realized this was his cabin.

"This is Cabin 22, right?" I asked, looking around. He blankly stared at me. I suddenly felt self-conscious of the short shorts and tank top I had picked out.

"Yea," Shane said, slowly, almost as if I wouldn't understand. I smiled.

"Can I just leave my things here? I'll be right back," I said, walking out of the cabin, surprised with myself that I kept my cool. I walked all the way back up to where check in was.

"Can I help you, love?" A male voice asked behind me, as I was sure I looked lost. I never thought the first day of camp would be so difficult. Caitlyn had convinced me to come here during the school year when we had identical schedules. I tried to tell her that I wasn't that great at singing.

"Uhm... Shane Gray is in my cabin. I don't understand," I confusedly said, trying to make the situation sound less weird than it felt.

"Well, love, he's here for the summer," He said, trying to offer some sort of advice to the lost first timer.

"No, no. Like we're assigned to the same cabin," I told him, as he frowned. He walked into an office building, which I blindly followed him into. He sat behind a desk, and began clacking away on a keyboard.

"What cabin number?" He asked, as I wished I had registered early enough to request a cabin with Caitlyn.

"Cabin 22," I told him, as he typed away, frowning at the screen. He rubbed his free hand over some stubble. I didn't like being in this position.

"Your name is Mitchell Torres, which for some reason was assumed as a male's name," He said, as he clicked and played around with the keyboard. I blushed at my embarrassing name. He finally looked up from the screen, "Well, there's no other cabin availability, so you can stick the summer out with him, or call your parents to pick you up."

"I think I'll stick it out," I said, knowing that there was no way my mom would let me leave after it had all been paid for. Besides, she was excited about her month long singles cruise. I couldn't ruin that for her.

"Alright, well, if you ever need someone to talk to about his antics, I'm here. Call me Brown," He said, throwing his hand out for me to shake, which I did.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said with a sweet smile; I was practically known for acting proper around adults, "And, please don't call me Mitchell. I prefer Mitchie."

"Okay, Mitchie," Brown said, before wishing me well on my first day. I told him the same before walking out of the air conditioned office. It was only then I realized how humid the summer air was. It felt suffocating me as I walked back to Cabin 22, which would be shared by Shane Gray and me.

"Hey, wanna move your bags from my cabin now?" Shane Gray asked with a joking connotation. I flopped onto my bed with my bags bouncing as one awkwardly dropped to the floor. The move wasn't as smooth as I had imagined it to be.

"It's our cabin," I said, starting to open my bags. I started shoving clothes in drawers, before stopping at my underwear and bras. This cabin sharing idea has hit a whole new level of unbearable awkward. My face tinged pink, as the frenzy unpacking ended.

"Oh no. I'm gonna go talk to Brown," Shane said, starting to walk out of the cabin. I threw my bras and underwear into a drawer while his back was turned before slamming it shut.

"I already did!" I yelled, which made Shane wander back into the cabin, "He said there's no other cabin openings. So, it's either live together, or go home."

"I'm not allowed to leave," Shane said, sitting down on his bed. I shoved my empty clothing suitcase under my bed. I opened my other bag full of everything else I might need. I practically fit all of my belongings into two whole bags. "Why did we get assigned to the same cabin anyway?"

"Uhm... well, my mom, in one last chance to win my dad back, named me Mitchell. My dad loved the name, and she was hoping it would bring him back to take care of us. Well, it didn't work because I have never seen him," I said, opening up to Shane Gray, which was one of the last people I ever thought I'd be telling this story to.

"And, the camp thought you were a dude?" Shane asked, obviously unable to wrap his head around the fact that Camp Rock placed us in the same cabin.

"Apparently. Even though on the application, I marked that I was female," I said, throwing in an awkward laugh. It got palpably awkward from here.

"You're lucky in a way, though," Shane finally said after a moment of us just sitting there on our respective beds with the hum of the air conditioner.

"How?" I tentatively asked, wanting to know how I was lucky. I never had a dad, and my mom was always working to get some food on the table. It was a tense childhood.

"You at least have one parent that cares. My mom and dad have been arguing since I was like eleven. My dad is riding our coattails to fame. My mom sent me here because she wouldn't deal with my attitude," Shane revealed to me. It seemed to be a topic as sore as the fact that my name is Mitchell, and my childhood wasn't ideal.

"I'm so sorry. And, it's nice to have someone who always cares, but it gets hard when she works two jobs, double shifts, to make rent in a shitty apartment because she dropped out of high school to take care of me," I said, not meaning to get all up in his face with my first impression being emotional baggage.

"I think you might have me beat with a rough life," Shane offered with a weak smile. I gave him a weak smile back, before I started arranging my toiletries onto of my dresser.

"Do you mind if I turn the air up? I'm burning up," I said, turning around before I started fitting my mattress with my sheets and blankets.

"I was just gonna ask if I could turn it down because I'm freezing," Shane said, as we shared an awkward laugh.

"Let's just leave it where it is," I said, solving a small dispute before his infamous attitude could strike.

"Do you mind if I play some music?" Shane asked, as I shook my head. I pulled my sheet out of my bag. I heard loud, metal grinding, screaming. It made me wince.

"Can you not play that?" I yelled over the noise, not even bothering to refer to it as music. It just simply wasn't. He turned it down to a deafening roar. I subconsciously rubbed my temples.

"It wasn't the bad," Shane complained as I tossed my pillow and teddy bear onto my bed to complete it. This place was starting to feel like home.

"I think my ears are bleeding," I overdramatically exclaimed as there was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" Shane yelled out, nonchalantly turning his music up louder which received a glare from me. He smiled and moved away from the iHome.

"Mitchie, I'm so glad to see you!" Caitlyn screamed, throwing her arms around my neck. She had been my best friends for as long as I can remember. Our moms were in the same Lamaze Class, which led to everyone becoming very close.

"It's only been three days," I said, loving that I could spend the summer with my best friend. Even if I did have to suffer with Shane Gray as a cabinmate, seeing as we had nothing in common.

"I have stuff to decorate this place with," Caitlyn said, as she released me from her hug. She dropped an Adidas strong bag onto my bed, before looking the place over. She did a double take at Shane Gray, "Uhm... Mitch?"

"Camp thought Mitchell was a boy. It's either stick it out with him, or spend another summer bumming around at home," I told Caitlyn, which provoked a sympathetic look along with another hug.

"Well, we can counteract the entire manly vibe in here," Caitlyn excitedly said, dumping the glorious girly decorating items on my bed. We squealed with excitement as Shane turned the music up louder.

**I do hope that you liked what you have read so far. I also hope that you all leave a review because those are my absolute favorite. You also get super awesome points from jumping from Serendipity to this story!**


	2. Awkward Tension

**I honestly didn't expect such great reviews on the opening chapter. You guys seriously blew me out of the water with fourteen reviews! You all deserve a whole bunch of super epic points. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in the chapter.**

"I read this somewhere in a magazine. Both of you come here," Caitlyn said, obviously getting frustrated with Shane and mine disagreements, "When you agree, take a step forward; disagree, take a step back."

Caitlyn was the halfway point in the cabin, whereas Shane and I were almost touching opposite walls. I glanced at my glorious wall which was plastered with Paramore and Spice Girls tour posters, pictures of my family and friends, and a lot of hot celebrities. I looked over to Shane's wall which had one A Day to Remember poster on it.

"Favorite food," Caitlyn simply said, waiting for one of us to answer.

"Rice Krispy treats," I said for Shane's benefit because Caitlyn and I spent hours making Rice Krispy treats in her kitchen.

"Chicken cutlet sandwiches," Shane said, with a smirk. I looked towards Caitlyn, waiting for the next topic to prove how unalike Shane and I actually were.

"This Gatorade bottle is half..." Caitlyn drifted of the end. I glanced at the naked Gatorade bottle that she was modeling as the orange liquid swished around inside of it.

"Half full," I optimistically said with a sweet smile.

"Half empty," Shane said, showing his pessimistic side before casting his eyes to the ground.

"Alright, let's see," Caitlyn said, before raising her index finger to his lips in intense concentration, "Oh. I know. Favorite color."

"Yellow," I immediately said. It was my favorite color because it reminded me of sunshine and happiness. After all, my main thing in life was being happy.

"Black," Shane said. I rolled my head back, knowing that this wasn't going to get Shane and I anywhere.

"Like a bumblebee," Caitlyn happily said in an attempt to draw us together, "Favorite book."

"Twilight," I said after a few moments. I didn't have a favorite book, but this was the first one that popped into my mind.

"Those vampires that glitter?" Shane asked in disbelief, as I nodded, "And, to think, I thought you were kind of cool."

"Moving right along," Caitlyn swiftly said, smiling at the blush rising up in my cheeks, "Favorite place."

"Either the beach or on stage," I said, thinking about the wonderful waves that lapped against your feet with the sun warming your body, and the butterflies that swarmed before you walked in front of the crowd.

"Being on stage," Shane said, as we shared a warm smile.

"Good. Take a step forward. We're getting somewhere," Caitlyn said, as someone knocked on our door, interrupting the exercise.

"It's open," Shane called out, not moving from his spot. In walked the curly headed brother of Connect 3 as Caitlyn seemed to freeze up. They shared a glance before awkwardly breaking the eyes contact. Both Shane and I picked up on the palpable tension. Suddenly everything clicked in my head.

"It was this Nate!"

As soon as the accusations were made, Nate's hand flew up to the back of his neck and Caitlyn's eyes shifted to the floor. They didn't need to confirm the finger pointing because their actions said enough. I moved towards Caitlyn, a little furious.

"I should have known it was this Nate. I mean, what other Nate's are featured in J-15 magazine?" I ranted as Caitlyn didn't bring her eyes back up. I hadn't seen the article about her date with him because I didn't read the tween version of Seventeen.

"Wait. What the hell is going on?" Shane asked, with a confused tone to his voice.

"Remember that date thing I had to do for J-15?" Nate asked, as his older brother nodded, "Well, this is who I went on the date with."

"So, you two are dating?" Shane confusedly asked as the top of Nate's ears turned the brightest red I have ever seen. I stifled laughter.

"It's complicated," Caitlyn jumped into the conversation. She was in an official stare down with Shane.

"Well, explain it to me. I'm not that stupid," Shane taunted Caitlyn. Her eyes immediately shot back down to the ground as the spotlight was put back on Nate.

"It was one date, man. I mean, we texted a bit during tour, but that was it," Nate slowly said, being fixed on his scuffed Converses. He glanced up, catching Caitlyn's glance to which they shared a smile. It was becoming too sweet for my own good.

"So, why are you here anyway?" I asked Nate, trying to get the conversation moving back on track.

"Oh. Right. Thank you..." Nate said, drifting off when he realized he couldn't grasp my name.

"Mitchell," Shane filled in for me with a wicked smile. I glared at him as Caitlyn giggled.

"No, Mitchie," I said, with a smile in Nate's direction. Shane still had on his stupid smirk.

"Well, thank you Mitchie for reminding me," Nate quietly said, before turning to Shane, "Jason wanted to have a like Connect 3 dinner because... we connected here."

Shane gave Nate an incredulous look.

"I don't know. Come on," Nate said, before dragging Shane out of the cabin.

"There's more to the story than he was telling," I suspiciously said, shaking my best friend out of her reverie, "Spill."

"That's all there is to tell," Caitlyn squeaked out. I shook my head, knowing that her voice went north when she was lying.

"Lies!" I shouted as her face tinged pink.

"Fine. We hung out when the Connect 3 tour was in town!" Caitlyn yelled back at me. I started to laugh at how insane we sounded.

"Is that all?" I asked, deciding that one last question wouldn't kill her.

"No," Caitlyn meekly said, as she kicked the floor with her Converse. I stood there, arms folded across my chest, waiting for an answer. She smiled at me, "We're gonna miss dinner at this pace."

"It's okay. I'll starve," I dramatically said, still waiting to hear what else had happened. I was over the entire idea that she hadn't told me before.

"Well, we, uh," Caitlyn said before her face turned the same color as my favorite Cherry Red nail polish. She sucked in her lower lip to nibble the nerves away, "We kissed."

"It was like pulling teeth to get you to tell me that much?" I asked, staring at her like she was crazy. She started to walk out of my cabin before I quickly caught up.

"Let's just eat dinner and put this behind us," Caitlyn offered, as I nodded. I tried to imagine crazy, eclectic Caitlyn attracted to quiet, logical Nate. It just wasn't working out in my mind. Maybe they kept each other balanced. Or, maybe, just like all those love tales, opposites attract.

**Wow. That's not how I imagined the second chapter going down. Oh well. I am pleased with the outcome. I hope you are, too. Reviews are my absolute favorite thing in the entire world, along with chocolate chip cookies.**


	3. First Night

**I love all of the reviews that you wonderful people leave behind. I'm sorry about taking so long, but between practicing driving and going down the shore, I literally only had time to sleep. So, here I am!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in the chapter.**

"Bye Mitchie. I'll see you tomorrow morning," Caitlyn said after she walked me back from our dinner alone. Shane ran off to meet the rest of his band for dinner, which led to some quality best friend bonding time.

"Bye Cait," I said, giving her a quick hug as we stopped in front of my cabin.

"You know, I haven't even met who was in my cabin," Caitlyn said with a short laugh, "I've been hanging out with you all day."

"Well, go meet them," I said, pushing her off. She started to wander away as I climbed the short staircase to my cabin door.

"Oh. And," Caitlyn said, making me stop before I got inside, "Give him hell."

I laughed before pushing open the cabin door. Shane was sitting like a pretzel on his bed strumming notes on his guitar, and occasionally hitting the body of the guitar with the palm of his hand. It created a wonderful sound. I softly closed the door, seeing as he was still wrapped up in his music. I silently stepped across the floor to my bed, as his head snapped up.

"Shit Mitchie," Shane said, sounding like he was caught off guard.

"What are you playing?" I asked him, sitting on my bed. The entire cabin seemed a lot emptier without his acoustic guitar notes floating in the air.

"I don't know. It's a melody that's been stuck in my head," Shane said, drumming his fingers on the body of the guitar. I slipped my feet out of my flip flops, and discarded them under my bed.

"It sounded beautiful," I honestly said, kind of shocked that I liked something of his. He smiled before looking down towards the floor.

"Do you play?" Shane said, offering his guitar to me. I got up, took in my hands, before sitting on his bed.

"It's one of those things I've always wanted to learn," I said, running my fingers over the strings and frets, "My music teacher in middle school taught me like Mary Had a Little Lamb or something."

"Here," Shane said, moving behind me, "I'll help you with what I was playing. It's simple."

"Simple? Coming from the guy who wails on a guitar in front of millions? I don't think so," I said, as Shane moved my fingers to press down the strings.

"Look, this is E Minor," Shane said, as he wrapped his other arm around to help me strum.

"This isn't that bad," I noted, after strumming E Minor a couple of times by myself. Shane started to move my fingers, "My fingers don't move like that!"

"It's a G, which in retrospect is a basic note," Shane said, sounding very smart. Once my fingers were spread over the frets and pressing down the strings. He made me strum, and work the note a couple of times.

"If you play the E Minor and the G," Shane said, positioning my fingers as he spoke the notes, "You'll have the beginning guitar part of what I was toying with."

"Okay. Let me try," I said, pushing Shane away from me. I haphazardly placed my fingers on the strings for E Minor, before spreading them out to reach G. I started off really slow moving from the one note, strum to the other note, strum.

"It'll get easier with time," Shane said, as I smiled, before he took my hand on the neck again, "There's only one more note in the song, and that's C, but I'll teach you that one tomorrow."

"Really?" I asked, feeling a little special that I could continue learning guitar with him.

"If you want to," Shane softly said as I handed his guitar back to him.

"I'd like to," I said, glancing at the clock which read that there was ten minutes till lights out.

I felt like these were the real moments that Shane and I had shared on the first day that convinced me that Hot Tunes was wrong about him being a bad-ass. He was actually pretty nice about us sharing a cabin together, but it was only the first day.

...

The lights in the cabin were out. The pajamas were on. And, we were both in our beds lying in the silence. The silence that was trashed by Shane busting out his iHome yet again. He turned it down to a dull roar. He paused the song and in the light of the iPod I could see his intense concentration. He smiled as he pressed play.

"Turn it off," I said, creeping further away from the sound. I secretly wished that I could morph right through the wall to get away from the song. I clutched my teddy bear closer to me as if to protect me from the lyrics.

"Why? Scared Mitchell?" Shane asked, and even thought the iPod light had gone out, I knew he was smirking.

"Shane. Seriously. Turn it off," I tried again. The song started rushing the memories back to me. The time my babysitter decided it would be a good idea to play Enter Sandman to a five year old. I was starting to lose my shit as the lyrics came.

"Mitchell, it's one song. I need to listen to it to fall asleep," Shane said, as tears pooled in my eyes. The lyrics weren't scary, the later prayer was. My mother had made me say the prayer every night, and this song completely ruined it for me.

"You're a monster," I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking. _Exit light, enter night_. I started feeling like I was a five year old again with my babysitter blasting the music against my own wishes.

"Mitchie, come on," Shane said in a softer tone, like he was bargaining with me. I shook my head as the guitar solo came, which only meant one thing. The prayer was coming in the creepiest way ever.

_Now I lay me down to sleep. I pray the lord my soul to keep. If I die before I wake. I pray the Lord my soul to take. Hush little baby, don't say a word, and never mind that noise you heard. It's just the beast under your bed, in your closet, in your head._

"Shane, you're trying to kill me!" I shouted as he increased the volume for the part. I buried my head under my pillow, clutching my teddy bear like it was the only thing I had left.

"But, that was my favorite part," Shane said, before turning the volume down so low that I could barely hear it.

I sniffled, forgetting why noses ran when people cried. It was an entire lesson in biology about how the body works. I rubbed my fists over my now dry eyes. I scooted back to the middle of my bed, and released my death grip on my teddy bear.

"Are you okay?" Shane asked into the darkness.

"I am now," I rudely said, surprised with myself. I was known for my impeccable manners back home. Being in a cabin with him for one day was tarnishing my record.

"I didn't..." Shane said before drifting off. I rolled my eyes in the darkness.

"Whatever. Forget about it," I said, his attitude rubbing off on me, "Goodnight Shane."

"Night Mitchie," Shane shortly said as I started to drift to sleep in the black silence.

**So, nothing personal about Enter Sandman by Metallica, but it used to scare me too. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And, I hope that you will all leave awesome-tastic reviews because my birthday is tomorrow!**


	4. Good Morning!

**To everyone who wished me happy birthday, you guys are absolutely fantabulous. I'm seventeen, and a legal driver. Whoo! Enough about me, onto the chapter which is dedicated to all of my amazing reviewers because you guys blow me away!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the chapter. Boo!**

"Mitchell, I need the bathroom," Shane whined from outside of the door. Did he not know the rules to being a girl? We take a long time in the bathroom getting ready, which was already threatening Shane's diva status.

"Well, Shane, I'm not going to run around the cabin naked," I sarcastically said, getting a little more than frustrated. I took way more time than necessary to pull a deep purple sundress over my head. I didn't even bother looking at my wet hair from my shower. I opened the door, and came face to face with Shane.

"Why can't you run around naked?" Shane asked with a snarky wink. I ignored the comment as he closed the bathroom door. I grabbed my small bag of makeup, applying only a bit of mascara and eyeliner.

I glanced at the time, seeing that I had ten minutes until classes began. I needed to do something with my sopping wet hair, or through the day it would become a frizzy mess. I threw all of my hair over my shoulders, leaving my bangs in my face. I started to French Braid it, so it would be tamable later. The bathroom door swung open as I tied the high braid.

"You only have five minutes till class," I told Shane, who looked pretty silly with only half of his hair straightened.

"I can be late. I'm Shane Gray," Shane said, throwing the whole mighty thing into the air.

"You know, Brown told me I could tell him whenever you are bothering me," I said, throwing another powerful card in his face. Honestly, two could play at this game. Plus, I was a stickler for being on time.

"And, that'll accomplish what?" Shane asked, grabbing a comb before he walked back into the bathroom.

"You getting in trouble for being late?" I said as if I couldn't believe that I had to spell it out for him. I glanced at the clock, three minutes.

"Mitchie, seriously?" Shane asked, poking his head out of the bathroom. I threw my long strapped purse over my shoulder. Two minutes and counting.

"Yes. Let's go," I said, walking into the bathroom and unplugging the straightener.

"My hair!" Shane shouted, his hands flying up to smoothen the still wavy parts. I stifled a laugh.

"Come on," I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the bathroom. He was still freaking out about his hair. I threw a beanie from the top of his dresser at him.

"Can't I just straighten the rest?" Shane asked, puffing out his lips. I shook my head.

"Nope," I said, popping the P. I pointed to the door, making it obvious that I wasn't leaving him in here alone. He grudgingly slid his feet into his Converses as he exited the cabin before me.

"So, I'm forgiven for the incident last night?" Shane asked as we walked up to the music room together. We had compared schedules on the first day of camp, only to realize that we had identical schedules.

"I guess," I said, shrugging my shoulders as I got a heavy feeling in my heart. I couldn't hold a grunge against him, but that song utterly freaked me out.

"What do you have against the song anyway?" Shane asked me, as we continued to meander up the hill to class. I didn't have a watch with me, which I wish I would have brought to camp.

"Just bad memories about it," I said, shrugging my shoulders again. I wasn't in the mood to share, like I was yesterday when I told him about my name.

"Mitchell," Shane whined my name, drawing out the syllables. He even stopped us on the path, as I momentarily forgot all about being late for class. I just stared up at him, as his hands wrapped around my upper arms, "You have to forgive me."

"Or what?" I asked, knowing that Shane Gray could not humanly care about anybody, but himself.

"I'll die," Shane said, shaking my body a bit as his arms clenched around my non–existent biceps.

"No, you won't," I said, cracking a small smile. I knew he was only kidding, but it seemed like without me his life might not be the same.

"Yes, I will," Shane said, as he let go of my arms. He started to walk away, before falling to the ground. He started to spaz out on the concrete, before sticking his tongue out as the movement stopped. I giggled at his antics before walking over to him. I sat on the ground next to him.

"You're crazy," I announced, before he jerked up.

"Look, I died without you near me," Shane dramatically said, throwing a hand over where his heart was located. I slightly blushed at his remark.

"You're ridiculous," I said laughing before lolling my head to look him in the eye. We had matching smiles, as his eyes were searching my face.

"I'm forgiven?" Shane asked, suddenly looking hopeful. I pulled my lower lip in between my teeth.

"You're forgiven for the Enter Sandman thing, but not for making me late," I said, as he immediately stood up. He extended his hand down to help me up. I took his hands as he helped me up.

"Come on," Shane said the second I was vertical. He kept his one hand enveloped with mine as we started sprinting the rest of the way to class.

We were laughing and out of breath as we pushed opened the door into the large music room. There was a redheaded woman standing on the stage in front of the campers who were sitting in a large symphonic seating arena. It was beautiful.

"Sorry Dee," Shane said, as my stomach grumbled, "We overslept and literally just ran here."

"Shane," Dee said, raising an eyebrow at him. He walked down the steps to where she was standing center stage. I dumbly followed, trying to ignore the glares of everyone in the room.

"I'm not even joking. We didn't even eat breakfast!" Shane said, sounding too honest to be Shane Gray himself. I finally came to a standstill at his side, playing trusty sidekick.

"Well, go have some food. We're only going over scales and instruments today. I know you're abilities," Dee said, before turning her glance to me, "And, dearie, you can meet me after lunch, so I know what you're capable of."

"Thank you, Dee," Shane said, as we started to walk out of the auditorium, "You're a lifesaver."

"Can you get your way with just about anything?" I asked Shane as we walked over to the now empty cafeteria where we had just missed out on food.

"I've been coming here since I was five, so everyone knows me. It gives me a leg up," Shane said, winking at me. I bit down on my lip as a smile broke out on my face.

"Mr. Shane," A man who was removing hot trays of food from the serving area. The two guys quickly embraced.

"Care to feed to last hungry people?" Shane asked, making our situation sound a bit more desperate than it was.

"Help yourself to what's left," The man with the apron motioned to the rest of the hot trays.

"Thanks Romero," Shane said, as he began to heap the leftover eggs, pancakes, French toast, waffles, sausage, bacon, and whatever else he could find onto his plate. Romero left, laughing a little bit on the way.

"Hey, uhm, wanna share the wealth?" I asked, pointing to his overloaded breakfast platter. I immediately realized that even through it all, he didn't care about anybody but himself.

"I'm a growing boy!" Shane childishly remarked, before grabbing a fork, loads of syrup, and a handful of napkins. He sauntered over to a table as he carefully placed his food down, making sure nothing fell off the plate.

I glanced down at what was left. I saw remnants of crumbs. Not even enough for a mouse to nibble on. I imagined a light bulb going off above my head as I grabbed a fork. I joined Shane at the table as he began to shovel food into his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Shane asked with a mouthful of food, so it came out as garbled nonsense. I chewed on the edges of a piece of French toast that was slathered in maple syrup, dripping in sugary goodness.

"I'm enjoying some breakfast," I matter-of-factly said, feeling proud of my actions.

"But, this is my food," Shane said, getting a little sad before shoving his cheeks full of whatever he could scoop up with his fork.

"You took all of the food!" I said, my voice raising slightly, noting how he seemed to bring out the best and worst in me. I stabbed a piece of eggs that was untouched by syrup, "Half of the food in those containers was mine."

"Fine," Shane finally grumbled, before nearly inhaling half of the food on the plate. I giggled as I remember how he died without me earlier this morning. I guess that lesson learned was don't get in between Shane Gray and his plethora of food.

**I honestly don't know how I feel about this chapter. How did you all feel about it?**

**With the excitement of my birthday, I forgot to shamelessly plug my oneshot Love and Safety which was posted ages ago. I hope you can all find the time to check it out; it would really make my day.**


	5. Faithfully

**The fifth chapter. Already? Wow. I remember when I was toying with the idea for this entire thing in my head. Anyway, I'm done with my semi-nostalgic rant. But, I;m moving onto how we broke 50 reviews. Seriously? You guys are awesome. The 50th reviewer was xLove Me Rockstarx. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. I know, it's depressing.**

"And, the good news is, that Dee thought I had genuine talent," I said, with a broad smile to the other three people sitting around our dinner table. I invited Caitlyn to eat with me, for some best friend bonding. But then Shane had no one else to eat with, so he tagged along to best friend bonding dinner. Finally, Nate was gonna eat with Caitlyn as a date–esque thing, but she was with me for the night. Instead, it ended up being this huge mess, and we all just decided to eat together.

"Dee thought Shane had talent, and look at him," Nate said, pointing at Shane who was trying to balance a decent sized piece of chicken on the skinny edge of the fork. I stifled a giggle at his intense concentration.

"Well, that's enough talent for those stupid reality TV shows," Caitlyn pointed out, to which I agreed. It was nice to bond with other people at this place.

"Hey, you're Caitlyn from the dance class after lunch," A small girl asked with an even smaller voice. She had long black hair that seemed to be well maintained.

"Yea, uhm," Caitlyn said, fishing for a name in her deep memory, "Ella! How are you?"

"Not so good," Ella said, squishing herself between Caitlyn and I. Caitlyn instantly laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. I tried not to feel jealous, but it wasn't working.

"Is it about Tess?" Caitlyn asked, as I tried to recall where I had heard that name before. Suddenly, it clicked. Tess was the popular one at the camp, who acted like she was genuinely better than everyone else. I scoffed at the ridiculous stories Caitlyn always told me about Tess once summer ended.

"Yea," Ella said, looking seriously hurt by this Tess girl, "Do you mind if I steal you away to talk about it?"

"Not at all," Caitlyn said, shooting Nate and I an apologetic glance. I understood that Caitlyn was a caring person, but I had yet to tell her about how Shane acted like he would die without me. I still didn't tell her about how he might have given me butterflies.

"Do you mind if I go back to my cabin?" Nate tentatively asked me, noticing how Shane was nearly licking his dinner plate at this point.

"I can't stop you," I softly said, as Nate piled my empty plates on top of his. He slowly stood up, fixing his skinny jeans to a point to make girls fall over with pure joy.

"Wanna talk about it?" Nate finally said, before I looked up at him. His ears turned red like the night before, and he started to stumble over his words, "I mean, I know that I'm no girly best friend, but it's something, right?"

"Nate, you're really sweet, but I need to tell her girly best friend stuff," I said, trying to not completely reject him because if the topic wasn't his brother, I would have been down for the conversation.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll go take Jason down to the lake to see the ducks," Nate said, as I laughed. I didn't think Jason's complete infatuation with birds was accurate.

"Have fun," I said, with a smile as he walked off to the line where the busboys were collecting the dishes to be cleaned. I glanced at Shane, whose plate was whisked away by Nate, and noticed that he was drumming his fingers on the table, mouthing something.

I watched him for a bit more, before he seemed to snap out of it all. I could see a light go on inside of his head, almost as if remembered something completely life altering. I gave him a quizzical look, noticing the darkness behind his head as the first official day of camp turned into night.

* * *

I arrived back at my cabin with five minutes remaining till curfew. I walked around the camp a bit, before running into Jason and Nate at the lake. We talked a bit, before Caitlyn came looking for me. We finally shared our secrets about the first day of camp, complete with squealing and the works. She dropped me off at my cabin, before making her way back to hers.

"Do you play an instrument?" Shane asked his voice sounding hopeful; I had nearly gotten settled before he popped the question. I started fishing through my drawers for a set of pajamas, as I slipped my feet out of my flip flops.

"I play the piano," I confidentially said. I grabbed an old gym shirt and Soffe short shorts.

"Forget curfew. Come on," Shane said, grabbing my elbow. I dropped my pajamas on my bed as I ran out the door with him. Both of us were barefoot as we pounded the pavement up to the music room.

"Shane," I said, a little appalled that my first day at camp, and I was breaking the rules.

"Shh!" He silenced me, as we just walked into the room using a back door. The room was large with symphony seating. The walls were decked with instruments of every kind, and a baby grand piano shoved off in the corner.

"Why are we here?" I asked, wishing I could see more than what the moonlight was allowing me to see. Everything was just faintly outlined, but I could tell that I was seeing the room from Dee's perspective.

"So you can show me your awesome piano skills," Shane matter-of-factly said as I blushed. I took back what I was thinking earlier about the moonlight sucking. I enjoyed that we were darkness.

"I'll play that first song I taught myself on piano," I said, sitting on the piano bench. I laid my hands on the cool keys enjoying how they felt after not playing for so long.

"Are you gonna tell me what song it is?" Shane asked, as I shook my head. I silently prayed that I could still remember how the melody went because I didn't have much opportunity to impress him.

I started pressing the keys down as it all rushed back to me. The memories twisted with sitting at the piano after school, trying to get the song to sound absolutely perfect. My hands were working in perfect tandem as the melody sounded better than I could ever play it before. I was a little tentative singing in front of Shane Gray because he could easily tear me to pieces.

"Highway run into the midnight sun. Wheels go round and round. You're on my mind. Restless hearts sleep alone tonight, sending all my love along with wire," I quietly sang, before realizing that he wasn't screaming, so I gained confidence, "They say that the road ain't no place to start a family. Right down the line it's been you and me. And, loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be."

"Girl, you stand by me. I'm forever yours. Faithfully," I sang as Shane tentatively joined on in.

"Circus life..." I started to sing before letting Shane have the complete limelight for this verse.

"Circus life under the big top world. We all need the clowns to make us smile. Through space and time, always another show. Wondering where I am, lost without you. And, being apart ain't easy on this love affair. Two strangers learn to fall in love again. I get the joy of rediscovering you," Shane sang as my fingers hit the notes, "Oh girl, you stand by me. I'm forever yours. Faithfully."

"Is someone in here?" A voice asked into the darkness as Shane took my hand to lead me out of the room.

"Shhh!" Shane said, as I was trying not to laugh at the entire situation. I was not a rule breaker by any standards, but one day with Shane Gray had that all changing.

**This chapter was a bit random because I was a bit tired while writing it. I hope that you all like it enough to leave a pretty little review waiting for me in the morning.**


	6. Fears

**I don't really have much to say about this, except for that I hope you like it because I'm a bit torn about how I feel about this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I wish that I owned Camp Rock, but I don't. And, you don't have to tell me twice about how disheartening it is.**

"Alright, I need the girls to stand against this wall, and the guys to make a circle standing shoulder to shoulder," Brown said, as I walked over to the far wall with Caitlyn by my side. It was weird that her and I had this class together, considering I had two left feet and she was like a hip hop pro.

"Wonder what we're doing," Ella asked, quickly coming up to Caitlyn's other side. I forgot that I had missed this dance class yesterday because Dee was deciding if I had talent or not.

"You're late," Brown announced, as everyone in the room looked over to the door. I hadn't even heard Shane trying to sneak in.

"I know," Shane said, not offering any kind of excuse. Brown walked over to him before they spoke in hushed tones. From the facial expression on Brown's face, he was genuinely disappointed.

"Mitchie, you'll have to keep him in line," Brown said, as he led Shane to the circle of guys in the class. I flushed as all eyes were on me. I shot Shane a hard look; he promised me that he would only be a minute late or something, not ten.

"She'd rather be on top of him," Caitlyn whispered to me, with a wicked smirk. I switched my glare form Shane to Caitlyn. Brown walked back over to the circle of guys with a blindfold. I had a bad feeling about this entire situation.

"I need a girl volunteer," Brown said, as Ella's hand shot up, "If you'd come right over here, Ella. I'll put this blindfold over your eyes. Now, walk forward" – Into the circle of guys, before Brown spun her in a few circles to disorient her – "Now, walk a bit to pick your dance partner for the week."

"What?" Ella asked, as she stood in place. I wouldn't be moving an inch either, especially being the dizzy guinea pig of the situation.

"Just pick your dance partner for the week," Brown simply said, as if this wasn't mortifying. Ella slowly moved her legs, as she looked a bit drunk, before her hands handed on the broad chest of Sander. I watched as her hands fumbled with the knot, before Sander reached over and helped her.

"Next victim," Ella called out, waving the green piece of fabric in the air. Brown took it from her hands with a short laugh.

"Ella and Sander, check," Brown said, presumably writing down the two names on his clip board. Then, he directed them to sit against the mirror. Brown pointed in the general vicinity of me, "I pick you."

"Me?" I asked, as I could feel my throat closing. I didn't want to be put through this kind of social humiliation.

"Yes, you, Mitchie. The finger doesn't lie," Brown said, with a smile. I got pushed forward by Caitlyn. Brown tied the blindfold behind my head, and led me into the circle before spinning me around. I just kept thinking: don't fall, don't fall. Brown let go of my shoulder, as I tried to reestablish which way was up. I stumbled around for a moment before colliding with a muscular body.

"Let me help you," A familiar voice said, as I tried to untie Brown's army knot by myself. Once, I was the magical talent of seeing again, I realized that I had walked into Shane , which only deepened the blush in my cheeks.

"Mitchie and Shane, check," Brown said, before pointing to the mirrors. Shane took a seat quite a distance from Ella and Sander, not that I was complaining a whole lot.

"You know," Shane said, leaning over as I felt his hot breath on my neck, "If I wasn't your partner, I would probably die."

"You're so full of it," I whispered, with a smile that matched Shane's.

* * *

"Did you come up with any lyrics yet?" I asked, as Shane helped me finish the part that he was messing with a few nights ago. I was finally able to play an entire three notes on the guitar: E Minor, G, C.

"Nope," Shane said, as if he was perfectly contented with this fact.

"Have you even tried to come up with lyrics?" I asked, my voice rising a bit on the end. I was still toying with the chords that he taught me how to play.

"Why does it bother you so much?" Shane asked, his eyebrows scrunching up in the middle.

"I dunno," I said, before he looked at me with puppy dog eyes, "Maybe because I know the chords, but not the words. And, it's irritating me."

"I'll work on it," Shane said, his eyes casting downward. A heavy silence fell with our heads mere inches apart. My hands flopped, dead, on the guitar.

"I'm afraid of monsters under my bed," I said, to break the awkward tension in the room. Shane looked up at me, bringing our faces closer than ever before.

"What?" Shane asked, with a slight smile on his lips.

"I'm afraid of monsters that are hiding under my bed," I reiterated myself, as he slowly shook his head. I knew what he was thinking, it would be the same thing everyone else had said when I told them.

"But, you're seventeen," Shane said, and he was right on the mark. That was the exact response of everyone else before. I nodded.

"I know. But, they're there. I promise," I said, trying to not make me sound as crazy as everyone else did. He lightly chuckled.

"We should probably get ready for bed," Shane said, glancing over my shoulder at the alarm clock on his dresser. I flushed, before I handed him his guitar.

I walked into the bathroom in a stupor. I closed the locked the door behind me. I took off my shirt, only to realize that I didn't have my pajamas with me. I walked back out of the bathroom, feeling my face heating up even more. I stood in front of my bed, trying to grab my discarded pajamas from last night when something grabbed my ankle from under my bed. I screamed, and instantly jumped on my bed. I was panicking until I realized that Shane wasn't in the room. I looked under my bed.

"Hello," Shane said with a smile. I scowled at him. This was ridiculous.

"What are you afraid of?" I asked Shane, while he was cornered under my bed. I could get anything out of him, and find a way to taunt him.

"Other than you," Shane said, sticking his tongue out at me. I laughed.

"Seriously," I whined, wanting a real answer. He started to wiggle himself out from the cramped, most probable, dusty area. I stopped him from escaping.

"Honestly?" Shane asked, as I nodded, "I fear that someone is going to break into my house, and punch me when I'm sleeping."

I tried to use my hand to smother my laughter, but it still escaped. Shane managed to get himself out from under my bed while I was giggling at his outrageous fear. He towered over me, with a hard glance. I bit down on my lip to stop the laughing. Nothing did the trick, except Shane taking a step closer to me.

"I tell you what I am honestly afraid of, and you start to laugh?" Shane asked, almost as if he was expecting better from me. Looking back on the situation, I expected better from myself, too.

"Sorry," I curtly said, straightening up. He had me pinned against the edge of my bed and the wall. I never liked when I disappointed people, and Shane would be one of them.

"It's whatever," Shane said, waving his hand all nonchalantly. I just slipped into bed, not bothering to change. I turned my body to face the wall, not wanting to look at him. I knew that Shane Gray was a toughie, but he had feelings just like everybody else.

**So, what did you guys think? And, how many times could they have kissed in this chapter?**


	7. Too Opposite

**Wow. I am so sorry it took me like a week to update, but I spent a long weekend at a shore house with my friends. But, I loved the positive feedback from the last chapter, and to make up for all of the kissing misses, I have an adorable Smitchie chapter. I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, at all. I'm so sorry to disappoint.**

It would be a chilly night out by the lakefront. I grabbed my last clean hoodie, slipping it over my head, and walking into the bathroom. Shane was restraightening his hair for the night out, and I was going to touch up my makeup. We hadn't spoken all that much since the incident last night, but we were acting a lot more civil than usual.

"You got some toothpaste on your elbow," Shane announced, slicing the heavy silence that seemed to fall between us quickly.

"Shit," I said, after trying to rid of the minty white substance from the elbow of my black hoodie. I finished off the makeup touching up, discarded the hoodie in my pile of wash, and started to rummage for another sweatshirt.

"Do you want one of mine?" Shane asked, walking back into the bedroom area. I pulled open my last drawer, with no avail. I nodded. He threw me one of those red lifeguarding hoodies.

"Are you sure?" I asked him, holding the soft fabric in my hands.

"Yea. I have a couple more," Shane said, grabbing another sweatshirt for himself. He pulled it over his head, messing up his straight hair. He immediately walked back into the bathroom to fix it.

I smiled, thinking about how this was almost like a peace offering. I tugged it on, forgetting for a moment how big it was because I was washed over with the scent of Old Spice. It was intoxicating. I wrapped my arms around myself, before burying my head into the red fabric. He smelled so good.

"Ready to go?" Shane asked me, as I tried to play off the fact that I was sniffing the borrowed hoodie. I could feel my face turning the color of the sweatshirt.

"Yupp," I said, as we left our cabin, "And, thank you."

"No problem," Shane said, as the rest of our walk was in comfortable silence. We came across everyone else already flitting around on the sand. Nate and Caitlyn were holding hands walking just where the lake water was lapping against the shore. Jason was pointing to the ducks that were bobbing in the lake, as Ella seemed to be paying attention to every single word.

"Hey Mitchie," Jason said, excitedly waving over at me. I waved back with a short laugh. Then, Jason turned his attention back to the ducks and Ella.

"He doesn't even say a word to me," Shane said, sounding a bit dumbfounded, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" I softly asked, not exactly sure what he was walking about.

"Get my brothers to like you better than me," Shane said with a gentle smile that meant no harm. I brightly smiled.

"Maybe because I don't give them major attitude," I said, knowing that I was treading in hot water, but it was all that I could come up with.

"That might just be it," Shane said, before sucking in his bottom lip. We maneuvered our way over to a bench, before sitting just inches apart. Caitlyn bounded over to me, her curly hair flying in all directions.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn said, flinging herself on my lap. I laughed, making sure that she didn't fall into the sand. We sat there for a moment, giggling about nothing in particular, before she slid off my lap and onto the bench next to me.

"Hey Mitch, Shane," Nate said, nodding at the both of us, and then took a seat next to Caitlyn.

"Hey guys, what kind of flower is this?" Ella asked, walking over with a yellow flower held between her hands. I knew that I had seen them before all the time in the shop, but I couldn't place a name on it.

"I think it's a sunflower," Jason piped up, not too far behind her. I knew that he was wrong.

"It's a yellow daisy, Jason," Ella fought back. I played with the hem of Shane's hoodie that was precariously hung on my smaller frame. Caitlyn was looking at me, as I suddenly remembered the name.

"It's a black–eyed Susan," I said, feeling proud that I could remember the name. They both looked at me like I had three heads.

"She's probably right," Caitlyn said, with a small smile before the crazy looks moved to her, "Mitchie worked in a flower shop since she was like nine."

"I quit last year," I quietly added. It was a job from hell. The amount of perfumes that the flowers give off is enough to make a small third world country dizzy. And, the pay was never that great because I was working off records. It just wasn't a fun time.

"Oh," Ella said, turning the flower in her hand, "So, it's a black–eyed Susan?"

"I'm pretty sure," I said, not wanting my rusty flower classifying skills to be wrong.

Silence started to fall amongst us.

"I need to talk to Mitchie, alone," Caitlyn said, getting off the bench, before she dragged me along. We got to the waters edge, a fair distance away from everyone else, and she pushed her nose into the red fabric. I could feel my face heating up again.

"I got toothpaste on mine," I dumbly said, as the first words to slip into my mind, slipped out. She rolled her eyes.

"So, he just gave this to you?" Caitlyn asked, sounding as if she was trying to piece together a murder mystery.

"He let me borrow it," I corrected her, as if this made the situation any different. Whatever the case was, I was wearing his hoodie that was sprinkled with Old Spice.

"Maybe he's apologizing for the monster thing," Caitlyn offered up, as we started to overanalyze every detail of the situation at hand, and previous one. We only came to one conclusion.

We were too opposite to function.

**I love reviews. And, I've been noticing that I end the chapters with these one-liners. It's weird. I'll try to lay off the habits.**

**Also, I wrote a spur of the moment, sort of touching, oneshot a few nights ago called Heavy Breathing. It would make my life if you could check it out and leave a pretty review.**


	8. Stormy Hate

**I'm not even going to lie; this is the chapter that I've been waiting to write since I started this story. I am so excited! And, I hope that all of you like it.**

**Random Messages: I have never had so many new reviewers once a story's been started. You guys are awesome. And, Joe Jonas was on Hot in Cleveland and he was looking hot.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Camp Rock, I would not be writing on this site that's for sure.**

It was a gloomy, overcast day. I pulled Shane's red lifeguard sweatshirt tighter around my body. I gave it back to him last night, but one look out the window this morning and he insisted that I take it again. I wore it nearly all day, occasionally sniffing the Old Spice that was sunk into the fabric. I was going to go back to my cabin since it was almost time for curfew, but I heard Shane playing his guitar. I decided to give him a bit more peace.

"Hey Mitchie," Jason said, from his bench by the lake. This moment was sort of like the night before. We all romped around in the sand breaking curfew, but remaining unscathed.

"Hi Jason," I said, with a smile. I took a piece of bench next to him.

"I hope it rains," Jason cheerfully announced, as I shuddered. I enjoyed dancing in the rain as much as the next person, but once thunder hit, I was a goner.

"I just hope it doesn't completely storm," I voiced my concern, as we watched the dark clouds roll over the lake. It looked like something straight out of a horror movie.

"Oh man," Jason said, as if he just remembered something important. He turned to me with a face full of worry, "I should make sure that my birdhouse doesn't fall down with the storm."

"What storm?" I asked, as he got up and started to speed walk away. I looked up at the clouds as one lone raindrops plunked on my head. I could tell that the sky was about to wreak havoc, so I dashed over to my cabin.

Shane was looking distraught, and on edge as I managed to close our cabin door against the furious wind that had picked up. I started to hear the heavy and steady beating of raindrops on the roof. I took off my shoes, and left the borrowed sweatshirt on the edge of his bed. Something must have set him off earlier because his outlash was simply uncalled for.

"Why are you getting my bed wet?" Shane asked, his voice sounding near venomous. I glanced back at him, as he pointed at his sweatshirt that had all, but two drops of rain on it.

I didn't say anything about his tone, or ridiculous question, but I grabbed his hoodie. I hung it by the hood on one of his open drawers.

"Can you keep it down?" Shane asked, as I rummaged through my drawers for something resembling pajamas. I scoffed, before obeying his command. He continued the attitude with a growled, "Mitchie, I need some quiet!"

"What is up your butt?" I finally exploded at him, whipping around to face him. His eyes were squinted in my direction, and his lips were pursed like he was seriously pissed.

"Your chin looks like a butt," Shane maliciously spat, as a hand flew up to cover my butt chin. I was taken back with his ridiculous claim. His face didn't soften as tears jumped into my eyes.

"Your straight hair makes you look gay," I said, thinking of the best insult that could damage him. He was obviously picking for a fight. I ended up going along with it because he had taken it too far. I felt the need to put him into place.

"You look like you're on crack when you smile," Shane said, hitting every single insecurity of mine on the head. I gasped at his claim, my head reeling for something equally hard hitting for him.

"Your music sucks," I weakly said, knowing that I was losing the battle of insulting quips. I was trying my hardest to not have a mental breakdown, or something equally horrendous.

"You'll never make it in Hollywood," Shane said, his voice low and powerful. I was done with him. I grabbed a large T-shirt and an old pair of gym shorts before storming to the bathroom.

"I hate you!" I forcefully screamed, before slamming the bathroom door. I started to change into my pajamas thinking about how I was never an angsty teenage, who went around screaming blasphemy and slamming door. But, too many hours with Shane, who was the king of angst, had that changing.

I threw my clothes from the day in my hamper, as thunder rolled, lighting lit up the air, and the lights in the cabin went out. I sighed, tears rolling down my face, thinking about how it couldn't get any worse. I wasn't sure if the tears were from Shane's insults, or the lighting, but they stung all the same. I crawled into bed, promising myself that I wouldn't scream.

"It was a long day with Nate demanding a new song," Shane feebly said in the darkness. I buried my face into my pillow, which welcomingly sopped up the tears. I knew what he was getting at, it was a hard day and anyone could have been the victim, but it felt more personal than that.

"Whatever," I softly muttered into my pillow, which I'm sure wasn't hear by Shane because thunder cracked outside my window. I let out a soft screech of terror.

"Mitchie, come here," Shane softly said, as I sucked in my breath. I didn't need his pity party because I had an irrational fear of lighting striking something around me, leading to it falling on me, causing a slow and painful death. Or, even worse, the storm causing a tornado, which swept me away, throwing me to a disastrously death.

I wasn't going to go over to his bed, seeing as how it would be impossible for two people to lay side–by –side in it, comfortably. But, one more time with lighting making everything in the room glow for a second, then the ear splitting snap of thunder made me change my mind. I gathered up my blanket, and my teddy bear, before moving over to Shane's bed for the night.

"It's gonna be okay," Shane whispered, as I slowly got into his bed, throwing my blankets over me because I was a big blanket hogger, and didn't want Shane to get cold. Despite it all, I still didn't want him to hate me.

Finding a comfortable way to fit on the bed was a slight problem. Lying with our shoulders touching, meant that I was half off of the bed, which wasn't an option. Shane rolled me on my side, wrapping his arms around my waist. The only other person I had ever shared a bed with, let along spooned with, was Caitlyn when we were like six.

"I still hate you," I joked, as I could feel his breath on my neck, and his body pressed close to mine. It was enough to churn my stomach, and replace it all with butterflies. He hugged me tighter for a moment, before loosening his grip to normal.

He laughed, "I know."

**Fin. I think you should all tell me what you think of this chapter because it was the only chapter that I had planned out since square one. The ending makes me blissfully happy.**


	9. Morning After

**So, in all the excitement in the last chapter, I totally forgot to mention that we broke 100 reviews. And, the awesome hundredth reviewer was navybrat4. You rock! One last thing, I got like nineteen reviews on the last chapter. Whoa. You guys seriously blow me out of the water.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the chapter. Yay me! (You can get a shout out in the next chapter if you tell me which Disney character had that as her catchphrase.)**

"Morning," Shane huskily whispered, as I softly drifted out of dreamland. I don't think waking up has ever been this peaceful. I smiled at the thought that his arms were still wrapped tightly around my waist, protecting me from the monsters and storm.

"Morning," I groggily said, running my fingers through my hair. Shane's grasp on me loosened before he sat up in his bed, with the morning sun shining in the window.

Neither of us said a word as we chilled in his bed. I still haven't moved because I wanted everything to fall back into how it was last night. I brightly smiled, thinking about he consoled me because I was terrified of some thunder and lighting. Shane laid back down, next to me, but his body didn't curl next to mine.

"I love Saturday mornings because I can sleep in," Shane said, as I rolled onto my other side to face him. His arms were folded behind his head. I glanced at the clock which read nine oh-two. So much for sleeping in.

My eyes started to slip closed, as I succumbed to another wave of sleep. Shane took his one arm, and pulled me onto his chest. I slightly smiled in the between state of sleep and consciousness. He left his arm draped around me as I used his broad chest as a pillow.

"She was young, but not naive, always wise beyond her years, hoping that no one would see every time she dried her tears," I heard Shane toying around with some lyrics as my mind continuously slipped out of reality.

"Shane, man," I heard Nate's familiar voice sounding slightly distant. I heard the cabin door creak open, as my eyes shot open. I sat up, suddenly feeling guilty of something. Nate's jaw dropped at the site of us in the same bed.

"Nate, it's not what you're thinking," Shane quickly started playing damage control. I saw Caitlyn walk up the steps behind Nate's curly fro.

"Oh really?" Nate asked, as Caitlyn stepped into the awkward cabin. My face was heating up as Caitlyn winked at me, before walking out. I could hear her laughing as she left. Nate continued with, "You took a vow, Shane."

"And, I upheld it," Shane said, flashing his left hand around, only for everyone to see a nice band of untanned skin. I buried my face into Shane's pillow, about to die of complete humiliation.

"Shane," Nate calmly said, before completely freaking out, "You were supposed to wait until marriage!"

"Not so loud," Shane whispered as I heard Caitlyn's laughing increase. It was so nice to have a best friend who liked to see you getting embarrassed.

"Why not? The entire world will know in about five hours," Nate said, as Shane started to ruffled blankets around looking for the ring that I didn't have.

"Well, help me look for it," Shane weakly said, as I heard Nate walking over. He lifted up my one hand, inspecting it for the missing purity ring. I flushed, sitting up. I knew my face was comparable to a fire engine, but it became suffocating with my face in a pillow for so long.

"I don't –" I started to protest as Nate took my other hand, checking it over for the silver band. Meanwhile, Shane was tearing apart his bed, looking for the ring.

"Seriously, though Nate, I made a promise," Shane said, sounding more sincere than I had ever heard him before. Nate started flipping pillows and blankets over, finally believing that Shane and I hadn't had sex.

"Hey guys," Caitlyn said, reentering the cabin, minus a bout of laughter, "What's going on?"

"Shane lost his purity ring," Nate simply said, as the contents of Shane's bed were spread on the cabin floor. Caitlyn smugly smiled at me.

"He lost it to Mitchie?" Caitlyn said, looking bug eyed. I rolled my eyes, knowing that she knew what was going on. This was typical best friend actions for us. We liked seeing each other mortified.

"No!" Shane shouted, clearly getting angry with the connotation that we had sex before marriage.

"Hey, Mitchie, can you go over there, so we can look where you're sitting," Nate explained every detail of why I needed get up. I nodded, and wandered over to the doorway where Caitlyn was standing with a smile.

"You're ridiculous," I said to her. She draped her arms around me in a lose hug, before tightening her grip up to the point where I could barely breathe.

"You loved it," Caitlyn said, as I squeezed her back. Bear hugs were our apologizes; neither one of us had gone too far over the line.

"Mitchie, your bear," Shane said, picking up my teddy bear as Nate threw my blanket onto my bed. I walked over to get my bear, as I noticed some shining metal from under his bed. I collapsed onto the floor, temporarily forgetting about my bear, as I reached my hand into the monster filled darkness under his bed.

"I'll trade you," I said, getting up. He handed me my bear, as I placed the ring in his hand. He smiled, and hugged me an even tighter hug than Caitlyn had just moments ago. My feet were dangling inches above the floor from his hug. Once my feet connected with the floor, he still kept his hands intertwined on the small of my back.

"We'll just get going," Caitlyn said, grabbing Nate's arm. She closed the door behind them. I laced my fingers with each other behind Shane's back, as my bear dropped to the floor.

"Thank you," Shane said, as my heart started beating faster, and I prayed that Shane couldn't feel it happening. I smiled.

"Welcome," I shortly said, as I tilted my head up to look him in the eye.

"And, I love your smile. You don't look like you're on crack," Shane softly said, as I genuinely smile at his comment. It was hands down one of the nicest things anyone had ever said to me.

"And, your straight hair doesn't make you look gay," I softly said, before adding, "But, it does look better like this."

"You think so?" Shane asked, as I watched his cheeks tinge pink. I smiled, and nodded.

"I do," I said, as Shane's head started to slide down as his eyelids began to flutter shut. I could feel his breath on my lips –

"Oh, I remember why I came here in the first place," Nate said, flinging the door open, startling us to the point where we jumped out of each other's arms.

"Nathaniel," Caitlyn lowly growled, which was never a way you wanted her to say your name. Nate flushed, as his hand flew up to ease the tension in the back of his neck. I didn't dare to look at Shane because I was too busy have a mental freak out. He almost kissed me!

"Uhm... Brown wanted to meet with all of us to see how we felt about –" Nate started to deter from his train of thought, obviously flustered, "He just needs to meet with me, you, and Jase. So, come on."

"Sure," Shane said, walking out behind Nate as Caitlyn walked in. I knew that she was here to console me about everything that had happened this morning.

We were so close, yet so far.

**How did you all feel about this chapter? You gotta love when people interrupt an attempt at a kiss.**


	10. Avoidance

**Alright, so those who told me that London Tipton says Yay Me! do get their shoutout as promised. So, michelleannlynn88, felicityfranchescaa, navybrat4, PurpleStar94, DemiandSelenaFan, TheSunday, Mikaela-Nicole, lauren. Wow, that's a lot of people.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. And, it's really starting to depress me.**

"So, you haven't talked to him since Saturday morning?" Caitlyn asked me over our best friend bonding dinner. I nodded, with a mouthful of food.

Once, I swallowed the piece of turkey that I had forced into my mouth, "He didn't show up to any classes today, and the weekend we just didn't see each other."

"Wow. Suspicious," Caitlyn noted, as if I didn't know that. I didn't want to eat anymore. My stomach was too busy rolling around to try and take in food. Caitlyn saw this, "You need to eat."

"I can't," I mumbled, hoping that I never felt like this before. Caitlyn got sidetracked from my lack of eating, as she pointed behind me. I turned around, and saw Shane and Nate grabbing some food from the line. Nate smiled and waved at us, while Shane continued walking down with his tray.

"Hey," Nate said, sitting down in between us. He promised that if Caitlyn and I were eating alone, he wasn't allowed to make me feel like an awkward third wheel. Nate started looking around, "Where did he go?"

"Avoiding me at all costs," I said, pushing my plate away from me. Just looking at it made my stomach hurt.

"But, you two live in the same cabin," Nate said, as if that would change anything. I nodded my head with a sorry smile.

"That doesn't seem to matter because he's either asleep when I come in for curfew, or he breaks it coming in after I'm asleep," I said, as I started to play with my food. I moved the peas around my plate before mixing them into my mashed potatoes.

"That's ridiculous," Nate said, as Caitlyn polished off her plate. I looked down at mine where I had barely made a dent in the obscene amount of food that Caitlyn made me put on it; I told her before that I wasn't going to have an appetite.

"Well, I'll let you two have some couple time," I said, making kissy faces as I stood up. Caitlyn glared at me, to which I only laughed. I grabbed my nearly full plate before walking over to the line to rid of dished.

"Was it no good?" Romero jokingly asked, as I smiled.

"No. I'm sure it was great, but I'm just not hungry," I confessed, as Romero dumped the excess food into the garbage. I continued walking, turning the corner to leave the cafeteria, when I collided with something hard.

"Look at what you did," The person complained, while I blurted out an apology.

"It's my fault. I walked into you," I said at the same time as he apologized. I did a one over, trying to place who I had walked into. I flushed upon meeting with his brown eyes.

"Well, if you want to take the blame," Shane said, with a slight shrug, and crooked smile; his attitude seemed to take a backseat to the situation. It took everything I had to not go and kiss him myself. But, I knew I would chicken out because I was never as bold as the me in my imagination.

"It's no problem," I said, with a sweet smile. I could feel Caitlyn staring at this awkward interaction, and chatting about every detail with Nate. That thought only made me blush harder.

"I've gotta to give these to Romero," Shane said, holding up a plate that only had remnants of mashed potatoes stuck to it. Behind his plate was his shirt that had the rest of the mashed potatoes, with discarded turkey sitting at our feet.

"Oh my. I am so sorry that I dumped your plate into your chest," I said, as I silently started to freak out. What else could go wrong?

"Mitchell," Shane said, as I suddenly focused at the sound of my full name, "Don't worry about it."

"Okay," I silently breathed, as I felt the need to bury my face into my hands to prevent anything else from going wrong. He stepped around me without another word. I stood there, completely dumbfounded.

"Mitchie, it stormed and my birdhouse didn't fall down," Jason exclaimed, rushing over to me. I smiled as my feet hadn't moved from the turkey littered floor.

"That's good Jase," I said, feeling distant from everything. I watched Shane brushed past me with a scowl as he marched himself out of the cafeteria.

"Hey, look," Jason said, pointing into the waves of people, "It's Nate. Come on."

I followed Jason through the groups of people, and the mess of tables and chairs until we arrived at the starting point of the most embarrassing moment of my life. Jason sat down, making sure to not get in between the couple. I sat closely next to my best friend.

"You have the worst luck," Caitlyn said, as I groaned. I banged my head into her shoulder, trying to forget it all. She smoothed my hair, "At least Nate didn't make the problem."

"I didn't think that they were going to kiss in there," Nate said, his voice hitting a higher pitch. He was obviously still flustered, and embarrassed by interrupting it all the other morning.

"Why else do you think I dragged you out of there?" Caitlyn asked, as she left a hand precariously placed on my head. Nate's face turned a burning shade of red.

"Oh Nate," I said, before laughing. Caitlyn looked at me questionably, before she understood, and then she laughed along with me. Jason didn't seem to catch on to what was happening in front of him.

"You're gross," Caitlyn said, before playfully slapping him in the arm. The entire table shared a laugh at the interaction between them. They didn't act like a 'normal' couple, which made everyone who stuck around long enough, feel at ease because they wouldn't be making out anytime soon.

"Did you know that Nate straightened his hair once," Jason started to tell a story, being on a completely page than everyone else. Nate was quick to act on the fact that this would probably be a traumatic story, but Jason pushed on, "And... well, first of all, his hair was to like his shoulders when it was straight. But, he used this straightening serum, which led to his hair being pin straight then a frizzy mess for at least a week."

"Okay, story time's over," Nate said, as Caitlyn and I were laughing at his misfortune. I just couldn't picture Nate without his mess of curls.

"I think I have the pictures in my cabin," Jason said, as he suddenly stood up with a bright smile before walking out of the cafeteria.

"Why did you even pack those?" Nate yelled as Jason pulled the door open to nature. Nate's face was a deep shade of red as he glared at the two girls who were still giggling about his hair dilemma, "It's not that funny."

"I'm sure the pictures will be," Caitlyn said, which brought on a new wave of laughter, as Nate looked like he wanted to sink through the floorboards. I knew the feeling, buddy, I knew.

**So, this was kind of a filler chapter. I'm sorry. I'd still love if you'd all review. And, perhaps leave which chapter or part has been your favorite in this story. I want to get a few ideas of what you guys want more of. Thank you so much, Caitlin.**


	11. Cha Cha Cha

**I loved the feedback from you guys. Did you realize that we broke 150 reviews? I did. Lauren was actually the 150th reviewer. You rock Lauren! And, it looks like everyone wants more Smitchie. Surprise, surprise. So, as promised, what you've all been waiting for.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, or else I would have been sitting on loads of cash from the Camp Rock franchise.**

"Look, I know that you aren't talking to me, or whatever, but we need to get this dance thing done for Brown," I said, as Shane walked into our cabin, breaking curfew. I had purposely stayed up to make sure that we got this thing down.

"We have all morning," Shane said, acting as if this was no big deal. It would be my chance to show Caitlyn that I didn't have two left feet. Plus, I always did all of my homework in school; why should this be any different?

"And, have we done anything for it?" I rhetorically asked, before answering it for myself, "Nope. Not a thing."

"Tomorrow," Shane nonchalantly said. I saw in the moonlight that he waved his hand, as if he brushed away the idea all together. I sighed.

"No. Not tomorrow. Now," I said, trying as hard as I could to not sound like my own mom, "Because I have your attention now, and tomorrow we'll be avoiding each other again."

"I'm not avoiding you," Shane said, turning his body to face mine. I could just make out his figure from the faint light coming in from the window.

"Well, it sure seems like it," I sadly said, crossing my arms over my chest. I've had boyfriends before, but never one that I fell this hard for. The scary thing was not knowing whether Shane would be there to catch me. I was over it. I was head over heels for him, and it scared the shit out of me.

"So, what were you thinking for the dance thing?" Shane asked, sitting on his bed, ignoring the avoidance issue. I padded across the room, in the prettiest set of pajamas Caitlyn let me borrow.

"I'm not sure. A lot of the dances that Brown suggested we could give a makeover to are taken," I said, sitting on Shane's bed, but at an opposite end.

"I only know the dances that the tour producers tell me to do," Shane said, as I watched him suck in his lower lip, "And, it's pretty much walk over here, shimmy here, jump over Nate, walk the catwalk, up the ramp, pose."

I giggled at his explanation of his choreography on tour, "I'm pretty sure that wont cut it with Brown."

"I know," Shane softly said, as a silence then fell between us. I continued to think of modern-ish dances that could easily be remade. I was hoping Shane was doing the same because I came up with nothing.

"I got it!" I shouted, feeling successful. I walked over to the top of my dresser, and began to fish around for my iPod. Once my hands were clentched around it, I grabbed Shane's iHome.

"What is it?" Shane asked, as I pressed play. I quickly silenced him, as I raised the volume on the Hairspray CD.

"Front step, cha cha cha. Back step, cha cha cha. Side step, front step, back, and turn," Michelle Pfeiffer's voice rang clear through the darkened cabin.

"If we take this in the bathroom, we can turn on the light without getting caught," Shane said, as he grabbed the iHome from the floor. I followed him into the bathroom as he turned on the light. It took my eyes a few minutes to adjust to the brightness as Shane paused Michelle Pfeiffer.

"Front step, cha cha cha. Back step, cha cha cha. Side step, front step, back, and turn," Michelle Pfeiffer went off singing as I rewound the song and pressed play yet again.

"So, we could do that, and then what?" Shane asked, as I realized that this entire project would be up to me. I sighed.

"Uhm... you could shadow me, and we have a bit about that," I cautiously said, trying to figure out how all of this will work out. I replayed the song, as I positioned Shane behind me, and pressed play.

"Front step, cha cha cha. Back step, cha cha cha. Side step, front step, back, and turn," Miss Baltimore Crabs belted out one last time. I watched in the mirror as Shane flubbed up his cha cha cha–ing. I fought every urge to laugh at him.

"Uh... then I'll look to the right, while you lean to the left. Then, vice versa," I said, making up a little dance. I turned my head to the right, while striking a pose to make this seem more like a dance. As my body swiveled to the left, I moved my arms.

"Then, we can do it together, and you can lead," Shane said, as I looked genuinely confused. He walked over, and placed his hands on my hips. I interlocked my fingers at the nape of his neck, like all stereotypical slow dances.

"Like this?" I asked, our faces being in the same position as they were just days before. But, this time it was strictly business. We brushed through the moves up to the turn, trying to decide how to make it look smooth.

"I'll turn you, and then dip," Shane said, as we tried what he suggested. He twirled me like my mom used to when I was a little girl, then he dipped me as my hair flowed to the ground just like all those romantic movies.

"And, that's the end," I said, as I went to walk away from him. I was going to keep this platonic because he made it clear with days of avoidance that he didn't want anything to do with me.

"Not quite," Shane said, wrapping his arms tighter around my torso. I looked up at him expectantly. He gave me a crooked smile, which my heart started racing upon seeing.

"What's left?" I asked, seeing as he hadn't said anything since his comment. He didn't reply, he just continuously lowered his head. He looked at me one last time before his eyes shut, and his lips delicately landed on mine.

**I hope you liked it. They kissed! Took them long enough, right?**


	12. Secret Relationship

**So, after the super happy chapter before, it needs to downgrade a bit. But, please don't throw tomatoes at me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the character of Camp Rock, or Carter Jenkins who makes an appearance in this chapter and the next. If you ever watched Unfabulous, he was Eli. Okay, moving along.**

"We need to keep this a secret," Shane said, as I reached for his hand as we walked to breakfast. We had established the night before that we liked each other. But, secrets never came up.

"Why?" I flinched as his hand shot away from mine. I couldn't help but this: Wow, that hurt. He took my elbow, and dragged me half into some random brambles off the beaten path.

"Because being famous is not fun with paparazzi all the time," Shane said, almost as if he was choosing his words carefully, "And, I don't want that for you."

"So, this is a secret?" I softly asked, not wanting to lose him over some stupid little fame thing. He nodded with a small smile.

"I'm sorry," Shane said, before he kissed my cheek. Part of being with someone was being able to flaunt what was clearly yours, but I wouldn't be able to do that.

"Just promise me one thing," I offered, as Shane started to fight his way out of the weeds. He looked at me with a crooked smile, "That since I can't claim that you're mine, just try and make those girls in camp stop flirting with you."

"I promise," Shane said, as I held out my pinky. He looked at it, as I hoped he understood that pinky promises were the most legitimate promises in the world, and if they were broken, trusted was screwed over.

"These can't be broken," I warned, as Shane raised his hand up to mine, his pinky extended from the rest of his fingers.

"I know," Shane said, as his pinky laced with mine, "Just so you know, I'm not the only person who has to keep the flirts away."

"Oh really?" I asked, feeling dizzy at the thought that other people liked me. I mean, I was never one to be bold around boys.

"Don't act so surprised," Shane said, as he lowered his head, as my breath hitched, "You're beautiful."

I couldn't say anything as his lips softly collided with mine. It was hard to kiss him back because I was trying to contain a huge smile, but I finally got it under control. Our lips parted, as our foreheads leaned against each other. I noticed that Shane had a huge smile to match mine. And, that made me smile even more.

* * *

"Alright, this week I will be picking partners for duets," Dee announced on the stage of the large auditorium. Shane and I were sitting next to each other, our thighs touching, and pinkies linked. During breakfast we had declared that best friends hold pinkies, and so far we hadn't let go.

"I finally figured out lyrics to the chords I have," Shane whispered to me, as I could feel his lips just lingering inches from my ear. It took everything I had to not turn my head to kiss them.

"You did?" I asked, feeling anxious to hear what he came up with. I didn't even both looking at him because I knew his face was so close to mine. I probably should have told him up front that I'm a pretty horrible secret keeper. Besides, how could I keep something this big from Caitlyn? I nearly screamed it during breakfast.

"I'll show you later," Shane said, as I tried to get my heart beating to a natural rhythm, not the fast paced one Shane had it going.

"Tess Tyler and Shane Gray," Dee called out, as I could see Tess vicariously smile from her seat just rows down. It nearly killed me when she winked at him. He nonchalantly rubbed his leg against mine.

"I'm yours," Shane said, once Tess turned back around. I started to come up with a mental list of why Tess was better than me. I shied away from him, trying to get my mind off of them being partners.

"Mitchie Torres and Carter Jenkins," Dee said, as I watched Carter turn around in his seat to look at me. He smiled at me, so being polite, I smiled back. I thought nothing of it until I watched Shane's face turn green with jealously.

"You shouldn't even have to think twice about him," I told Shane as Dee prattled off some instructions. Shane and I were too busy having a staring contest that consisted of jealous glares masked by intensity.

"So, you can start brainstorming," Dee finally announced, in a voice louder than her original directions. Shane and I finally brought our gazes away from each other, with our pinkies linked, since I couldn't hold his hand.

"Hi Mitchie," Carter said with another smile as he walked over, before extending an index finger over to a private corner, "We could go over there to start thinking of selections."

"Okay," I said, as Tess walked over. Carter started walking, and as I went to stand up, Shane's pinky was still wrapped around mine.

"What's that about?" Tess asked, while she glared at me. Then, he gaze turned sickly sweet as she smiled at Shane.

"We're best friends," I said, with a fake smiled before, pulling my hand away from his. I followed Carter over to the corner, where I could already see him mentally brainstorming.

"Have any ideas?" Carter asked, as I shook my head. I positioned myself in the seat to look genuinely interested in what Carter had to say, but also glance over at Shane, without it being obvious.

"I used up all my ideas yesterday for dance," I said, with a small smile as Tess flicked her golden locks over her shoulder. I watched as she talked animatedly, while Shane smiled and laughed along with her.

"Okay, well I was thinking something classic, like As Long As You're Mine from Wicked," Carter suggested, as I tried to scrounge up how the song went. It used to be the one song from Wicked, besides Defying Gravity, that I could belt out like my life depended on it.

"That's fine," I said, deep in thought about how the lyrics went. I closed my eyes, and tried to imagine the words surrounding me.

"Are you okay?" Carter asked, as I immediately nodded, pretending that the way Shane and Tess were talking wasn't bothering me. Carter stood up, "I'll go get the sheet music from Dee. I know that she had it somewhere."

**I feel like this was a lot of fillers, but I promise it's all building up. Also, 23 review to 200. Do you think we could make it on this chapter?**


	13. Passionate Singing

**I've been on a Wicked kick lately, which is why I chose As Long As You're Mine. But, as I continued listening to I realized how much it relates to Shane and Mitchie in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the rights to Camp Rock.**

"Can you help me practice because Dee keeps telling me that Carter is trying to get himself signed to a label?" I rambled to Shane as we laid in our opposite beds one night. It was just days before the assignment was due, and Carter had only been there on other day since we picked the song.

"Sure," Shane said, rolling off his bed, leaving his lyric book aside. I handed him my copy of the lyrics and sheet music because I knew exactly how the song went.

"Just try and keep up," I said, with a wink in his direction before pressing play on the instrumental version Dee had transferred over to my iPod.

"Which parts are mine?" Shane asked, before the music got too far in. I paused the track, and walked over to him as the cabin door flew open.

"Hey guys," Nate said, walking right in with Caitlyn trailing. I sighed, suddenly not wanting to do this piece with Shane. We were only 'best friends', and I knew the amount of passion that he could put into a song, and I knew the amount of passion that I could put into a song.

"Whacha doing?" Caitlyn asked, sitting on my bed, while Nate stood near her, obviously not comfortable sitting on my bed.

"I'm trying to learn my part for music, but my partner is never there," I said, as I pointed to the yellow unhighlighted parts, which would be his.

"And, she recruited me to help," Shane said, with a smile. I blushed, trying to keep this a secret from my best friend was proving to be hard. It had been five days of keeping my mouth shut, and I wasn't sure how much longer I could take it.

"I wanna hear!" Caitlyn shouted, getting thrilled at the idea. I gestured to the part of the lyrics that were covered in blue highlighter, to be where our voices mixed.

"So, nothing and blue?" Shane asked, as I nodded. I started to walk over to my iPod, but Caitlyn stole the iHome away from me.

"I'll press play," Caitlyn said, sitting the iHome delicately on her lap. I wanted to know what had gotten into her to make her so hyper.

"Just a warning, Shane's never sang this before," I said, hoping to smooth over any parts that he might mess up because I knew that I was capable of handling the song.

"If you're practicing for music, you should make this legit," Caitlyn said, as I shot her a quizzical look, "Like perform it, not just sing it."

"Okay," Shane said, as I silently started freaking out. If I had to sing this directly to him, too many emotions would spill out. I really needed to get my hormones in check. Shane and I stood at almost opposite ends of the cabin.

"Action!" Caitlyn shouted, as the melody quietly filled the room before Caitlyn cranked up the volume. I could barely hear myself think, so I signaled for her to lower it. She obeyed the hand signal.

"Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight. I need help believing you're with me tonight. My wildest dreamings could not foresee lying beside you with you wanting me," I started off slowly, holding a lot back, before just deciding to give it my all, "Just for this moment as long as you're mine. I've lost all resistance, and crossed the borderline. And, if it turns out it's over too fast, I'll make every last moment last as long as you're mine..."

I licked my lips, hoping that Shane could muster up some kind of feel for the song while I was singing. I hadn't noticed, but I had moved closer to him. He looked from his lines to me, before he opened his mouth to sing.

"Maybe I'm brainless. Maybe I'm wise. But, you've got me seeing through different eyes. Somehow I've fallen under your spell. And, somehow, I'm feeling it's up that I fell," Shane sang, almost perfectly on pitch and cue. God, this boy had a voice like an angel. He should be on Broadway instead of in a band.

Shane and I stepped closer to each other, our voices mixing for the first time, "Every moment as long as you're mine. I'll wake up my body, and make up for lost time."

"Say there's no future for us as a pair," Shane sang, as our bodies were just centimeters away. He held the lyric paper off to the side.

"And though I may know, I don't care," Shane and I intertwined out voices with such power, I was sure that Dee would be swept off her feet.

Shane and I finished off the song with such crescendo, "Just for this moment as long as you're mine. Come be how you want to, and see how bright we shine. Borrow the moonlight until it is through. And, know I'll be here holding you as long as you're mine."

"Holy shit," I heard Caitlyn whisper, as I nudged Shane with my shoulder. He glanced to his paper, before shooting me a crooked smile.

"What is it?" Shane asked, as the paper fluttered to the floor, and that hand went to cup my cheek.

"It's just for the first time, I feel..." I said, not able to finish my line because Shane was lowering his head at an alarming rate. Our lips collided in front of our audience of two. Once we parted, our inched centimeters apart, "Wicked."

We didn't move as the song ended, and a hard silence fell through the cabin. Shane still had his hand cupped around my face, our foreheads were connected, and we were smiling like idiots. I didn't even think twice about how we pinky promised on keeping it a secret. I felt his free hand grasp mine, as he interlocked just our pinkies.

"So," Caitlyn said, dragging out the oh part. Shane and I flushed, turning to face our friends, with our pinkies still connected in between us.

"That was... That was, wow," Nate said, I guess for lack of better words. Caitlyn didn't say anything for a moment, as I almost believed she was as speechless as Nate.

"Why didn't you tell me you two finally got together?" Caitlyn jokingly said, throwing my pillow at me, which connected with my face.

**I hope you liked it. I'm sorry it's short. But, I love that song from Wicked and it was begging me to be used. We're only two reviews from 200. The lucky 200th reviewer gets a shoutout in the next chapter!**

**And, just a bit of a warning, I'm working on a new story idea called Keeping It Together. So, updates might be a bit slower to accommodate writing two stories in tandem.**


	14. Gossip Magazine

**I am so sorry for flaking on updating with my stories. I promised myself that I wouldn't do this. Ugh. Well, I'm here updating.. even though it's majorly short, it's something. I hope that you like it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

The only way news gets into camp is by leaking through the Dee or Brown, or someone mails in a magazine to a camper. I used to get my monthly fill of celebrity gossip, and best friend fashion tips, from Seventeen; since I was at camp, I was lacking the reading material. But, there was Tess sitting at a picnic table with her clique of girls reading over Seventeen.

"Come on, Ella won't bite," Caitlyn said, pulling me over to the table. I wasn't a fan of Tess, but I wanted her magazine.

"It's not Ella I'm worried about," I quietly said, as we sat down next to Ella. We leaned over to see what section of the magazine they were on; Makeup Tips for Getting That Summer Fling. The next section would be the interview by whoever was on the cover.

We all silently fawned over the makeup tips (smoky eyes, winged liner, rosy cheeks, summery glow, and glossed lips) until Tess flipped to the interview. We were greeted with a headshot of Tess herself. She smiled, as you could tell the other girls felt envious of her. I didn't care. As the others read about Tess's carefully selected words to make her sound likeable, I picked at the loose string on my jeans.

"Look at this," Caitlyn said, her finger pointing in the general direction of the article. I just looked up to see a shot of Tess and Shane at a restaurant, holding hands, and smiling into each other's eyes.

"Can I borrow this?" I asked as calmly as I could; I could see Tess thinking about it, "I just... I'll have it back soon."

"You wanna talk to your 'best friend' about it?" Tess asked in an ice queen voice. I nodded, afraid to talk because my throat was closing up like every other time I was having a mental breakdown. Tess handed it over, "You can keep it. I have another one in my cabin."

"What are you going to say to him?" Caitlyn asked, as the both of us walked away.

"Wait up!" Ella yelled, as Caitlyn and I came to a stop. I was shaking, I was so nervous and furious and a million other emotions were bubbling up under my skin.

"Ells?" Tess asked, standing at the crossroads, with her group of girls.

"I just wanna make sure that Mitchie's okay," Ella said, before she turned her back to her so-called 'best friend' as Caitlyn and I ran to catch up a bit.

"You'll have to find a new place to sit at lunch!" Tess huffed, as iff that would change Ella's mind. I couldn't see Ella having any trouble finding somewhere new to sit.

"You can sit with us," Caitlyn quickly offered up, as I wanted to collapse into the ground, and pretend that I had never seen this before.

"What do I say?" I asked, as the panic attack started eating away at me. We were approaching my cabin at an alarming rate.

"Just give this to him and say explain," Ella said in a timid voice. I wasn't sure what part of her being around Caitlyn scared me before, but she was really nice and all.

"I like that idea," Caitlyn said, as Ella beamed. I knew it would take everything I had to go through with this.

I braced myself for the hardest confrontation of my life as I placed my hand on the metal handle with Ella and Caitlyn backing me up. I tore open the cabin door, frustrated with it all, my hand clenched around the magazine. He wasn't laying in his bed. I felt mildly disappointed that I was in the mindset to get done with it.

"Shane?" I asked, pushing the bathroom door open slightly, before getting no answer. He wasn't here.

"I guess we just wait," Caitlyn said, throwing herself onto my bed, as Ella and I cautiously joined her.

**I'm sorry that this is a super duper short chapter, but it's a prelude to the drama in the next chapter. I promise the next chapter will be longer.**


	15. Excuses, Excuses

**I'm glad that you all were patient with the previous update, but wasn't this one so much faster? Go me! Also, PurpleStar94 guessed what was going to happen in this chapter. So, she is officially a mind reader. Straight up. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Camp Rock, and I'm running out of witty disclaimers.**

"What is this?" I immediately asked, the second my cabin door open five minutes before curfew. I was now sitting alone, staring at the picture, as it stabbed holes into my heart.

"A magazine?" Nate guessed, as Shane followed him in. He was all smiley, as he went over to his bed, leaving Nate standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Shane, what it this?" I asked, my voice slightly shaking. I handed him the magazine, as Nate timidly smiled.

"Mitchie, I can explain," Shane immediately said, not wanting to hear his explanation.

"I'm just gonna go," Nate said, backing himself out of the doorway. I turned to him forcefully.

"You are not going anywhere," I said, wanting to keep a witness around. Plus, if I needed to escape to Caitlyn's cabin, which was a viable option, I would need a famous escort, so I wasn't busted for being out after curfew.

"Nate, leave," Shane said, flinging a finger towards the open door. Nate was clearly torn at what to do.

"How about I just go sit on the steps out there?" Nate said, taking a few more steps back out of the cabin, and potential warzone.

"You better not leave," I warned as Nate grabbed the door handle.

"You better not be listening," Shane said, as Nate closed the door.

Shane and I stood with a heavy silence hanging between us as Shane looked over the picture. He placed it on his dresser, as I sat on my bed.

"I didn't have a choice," Shane said, turning around. I just stared at him.

"Right," I sarcastically said. He ran his hands through his hair, looking equally frustrated.

"It was publicity," Shane tried again, as I continued to blankly stare at him.

"Okay," I said, not really caring about his excuses.

"Look. I had to do a publicity stunt last weekend to promote our new album or whatever. They thought making me and my bad reputation go out with sweetheart Tess would change people's minds about how I really was. It would all lead to a great album sale," Shane said, sounding sincere, but it lacked some luster I was hoping his story would have.

I sat there, pulling at the bottom of my shirt, thinking about spending the rest of camp uncomfortable sharing Caitlyn's bed, or some of her floor. It would be paradise away from here.

"Mitchie, say something," Shane pleaded with me. I shrugged my shoulder.

"What do you want me to say?" I said, my eyes welling up with tears.

It was Shane's turn to stand there in complete silence, without a word. I decided to continue going on because I could emotions rising up, ready to explode.

"I read the article. She likes you, and said that the date would be the first of many. You even kissed her at the end of the 'publicity stunt'," I said, still feeling the sting as I read the words, memorized the pictures.

"I had to," Shane weakly said, as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure you did," I said, with a spiteful smirk.

Suddenly, it all clicked. He wasn't avoiding me last weekend after we had almost kissed. _He was out with Tess._ That felt like the worst blow in the world.

"I'm going to Caitlyn's," I said, grabbing my teddy bear. I shrugged Shane's hand from my shoulder, as he protested. I closed the cabin door, as Nate popped up from the stairs.

"You okay? What went on in there?" Nate asked, as I walked away from the cabin, with tears flowing from my eyes. Nate quickly caught up, and stopped me in the middle of the path.

"How could I be so stupid?" I said, shaking my head, feeling sorry for myself.

"You're not stupid," Nate instantly replied, in the kind of way that a close friend does, even when they don't know what you did wrong. I gave him a half-smile for trying.

"He went on a date with Tess on Saturday," I said, as the waterworks seemed to slow down a bit.

He didn't say anything as I stood there sobbing in front of him. He finally brought his arms around me. I was hesitant at first, before melting into his chest. He rubbed my back in a comforting motion. I finally started to get control of myself, thinking about how it would be best to lay off of summer flings.

"Where were you heading to?" Nate asked, as we released from our hug. I wiped at the tear trails that were on my cheeks.

"Caitlyn's," I managed to croak out, as Nate linked his arm with mine.

"Come on, cheer up," Nate said, giving the stereotypical speech, before digging into more sincere words, "Honestly, don't worry about Shane. He just needs some time to get himself together."

"I'm not worried. He can fall back on Tess," I said, trying to sound cheery. In fact, I sounded downright over it all. I've been told that in situations like this, I freeze the person out and act better than them. I _was_ better than him.

"You know that's not true," Nate honestly said, as I wickedly smiled.

"Then, he can fall to his doom. I don't care," I said with a laugh, as we arrived at Caitlyn cabin. I was feeling completely over the entire situation. I could move on to bigger and better things. I was not a girl who let people walk all over her.

"Hey, how are you?" Caitlyn said, opening her door to me. She immediately took me into her arms, being as comforting as possible.

"I'm fine," I said, with a huge smile. I felt fine, better than fine. I was emancipated from a summer fling which would only go south once school started.

"She's in denial," Nate said, as I chuckled. I wiggled out of Caitlyn's hug as she looked over and analyzed my face.

"He has Tess. I'm over it," I said, feeling my smile break down as my mind kept taunting me with the nights Shane and I stayed up talking about nothing in general. I thought about the song he wrote, our linked pinkies, him dying from being too far from me, our innocent kisses. Him and my cabin felt like home.

I started breaking down again, as Caitlyn smiled, "This is how you're supposed to react."

**I'm sorry for starting some drama, but I hope that you still enjoyed it. Reviews make me happy!**


	16. Moving Back In

**Well, I have been swamped with school and work and getting the last drops out of summer. I am so sorry for not having anytime to update. I now have a goal to update weekly. I know it seems like once a week is such a long time to not update, but it's the only thing I can promise. However, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing that I am writing about. Sorry.**

"Mitchie," Brown said as dance class ended. I turned around to see him standing by the music table.

"Wait for me?" I asked Caitlyn and Ella, who nodded in response to my question.

I watched as Shane walked out of the room, brushing by my shoulder in a cold fashion. It had been like three days of sleeping with Caitlyn in her small bed, but it was wonderful compared to sleeping in the same cabin as Shane. I didn't even want to think about how we avoided each other like the plague, or occasionally being rude.

"Hey," I said, walking back over to the music table where Brown was looking over CDs. He patted the stool next to him. This was about to get serious.

"Mitchie," Brown addressed me, as I waited for him to say more, "You do know that staying in a cabin that isn't yours is against camp policy?"

"I didn't," I honestly said, having a feeling that the policy would be something similar to that, but it didn't matter at this point. I just needed to get out of the cabin.

"Well, now you do, just incase you feel like sleeping in another cabin," Brown said, in an all-knowing voice. I nodded my head, feeling suspicious of Shane saying something about me sleeping somewhere else.

"Okay. Thank you so much for that knowledge," I said, popping off of the stool. Brown nodded. I figured the conversation was over, so I started to walk away.

"You know," Brown's voice startled me as I turned on my heel to face him again, "I know that Shane's sorry for whatever happened between you two."

"How much do you know?" I asked, wanting to know the details. I really didn't like when my personal life was publicized.

"More than you do," Brown confidently said, as I suddenly felt the need to know everything that Shane had told him, especially if he knew more than me.

"Well, it's just..." I said, wanting to give him some of my side, to make me not seem like such a devil, "He's an ass."

"I know," Brown said, with a slight laugh, before looking serious, "But, he does care for you. Don't doubt that for one second."

"If he cares so much, then why did he do that thing with Tess and not confess from the beginning?" I questioned, not giving into the immediate cuteness of the situation.

"He didn't know how to tell you, originally, and then he decided to lay off telling you until he knew that you would trust him. He never expected Tess to go town with it, especially since she promised to keep it on the down low," Brown told me, as it dawned on me that I was talking to Brown about Shane. The weirdest part was it didn't feel weird.

"But, it was for publicity," I stated the facts, before stupidly adding, "The point of it was to go viral."

"He thought by the time camp ended, their one date would be buried in the new gossip," Brown said, adding some logic to the story. I weighed the truth to the story; it was passing as valid.

"Do you think it's too late to apologize for overreacting?" I asked, as Brown smiled.

"It's never too late," Brown broadly said, "And, I don't think it's too late for him to tell you the full story, himself."

"I'll get on that," I said, finally getting everything in perspective. I felt a lot better after looking at the situation with a clear head.

"It was nice talking to you, Mitchie," Brown said, officially ending the conversation. I told him the same, before bursting out of the dance room.

"What did he want to talk about?" Caitlyn asked, as Ella quickly followed up with, "You were in there forever!"

"We talked about Shane," I said, as they shot me confused glances, "I don't even know, but it felt normal."

"Okay," Caitlyn tentatively said, lengthening the word into several syllables.

"If it's not too much, can you guys help me move back into my cabin?" I asked them, as we walked off to get my things out of Caitlyn's cabin.

"You know, I was wondering when you'd go back," Caitlyn said on the walk to her cabin, as I gave her a confused look, "My bed was made for one."

"Shut up," I laughed, lightly shoving her away from me.

The packing up of my belongings continued with a flighty feel, until all of my bags were placed outside of the cabin, ready to take back to their original home. The playful manner of the situation turned south when Tess walked by.

"Did your best friend breakup with you?" Tess maliciously asked, as we walked out with the remainder of the bags.

"Don't even worry about her," Caitlyn said, as I started to boil with a bit of rage. The entire thing between me and Shane was caused by her. It was so ridiculous.

"Yea, don't even worry about me," Tess said, almost sickly sweet, until, "I mean, you and Shane weren't a thing, so there's nothing for you to worry about."

"Mitchie," Caitlyn said lowly, almost in an intimidating way. She tugged at my elbow, pulling me away from Tess.

"That's it Mitchie. Just run away like you did when you realized that Shane wasn't yours," Tess said, trying to pick a fight with me.

"She's not worth it," Caitlyn said, as I dropped my duffle bag to the ground.

"Listen, Tess," I said, taking a step closer to her, "I don't know where you got your information from, but he's mine."

"I don't believe you," Tess said, popping her hip out before placing her hand on it with pursed lips.

"I don't care if you believe me or not. I know that he's mine, and not yours," I said, before turning around in her face. I grabbed my bag, feeling high from the confidence rush, "Come on."

"I can't believe you just did that," Caitlyn said, sounding as shocked as I felt. She had known me since we were babies, and I don't think I have ever asserted myself like that.

"I can't believe you did that either," I think I heard Shane say from behind me. I turned around as Ella and Caitlyn stopped a bit with me.

"Hey, we'll just take these to your cabin for you," Ella said, taking the bags that were in my hands. I mumbled a thank you before becoming face to face with Shane. I suddenly felt sheepish, and unaware of how to react.

"Hey," I let out, as Shane shot me a crooked smile. He said something along the lines of hello as a silence fell between us.

"I'm glad that you're moving back in," Shane said, filling my stomach with butterflies, "I was starting to wonder who could protect me from the monsters under my bed."

"Jerk," I said, rolling my eyes and laughing. It was weird how easily we fell back into our natural rhythm.

**I hope that I didn't completely disappoint. Reviews are my absolute favorite. Yay!**


	17. Not Just Friends

**I can't believe that I've been getting so many reviews for these past chapters. I hope that I don't completely disappoint with this chapter. I thought that I would leave something to brighten your Monday.**

**Disclaimer: I just own the storyline. Lucky, lucky me.**

One last, almost suspicious, look around the door before I slid into the auditorium. It was at least an hour after curfew, and Shane was, for some inexplicable reason, out like a light. I got hit by some inspiration, and just had to get the song out of me. The melody was flowing through my veins, begging to be pounded away into the piano keys. I started toying with lyrics to match the melody, knowing that once I could actually hear the melody around me, lyrics would be a snap.

I sat down on the piano bench, as I let the melody flow straight from my fingers. As I continued playing the piece over and over again, my mind started churning with possible lyric ideas. I continued to think about the night spent with Shane. We had dinner together, just us, alone in the corner of the room. We kept open minds as we talked about the Tess situation. The conclusion that all was well, but we weren't ready to jump back into holding pinkies.

"Before I fall too fast, kiss me quick, but make it last. So, I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye," I sang, keeping my voice low, "Keep it sweet. Keep it slow. Let the future pass, and don't let go. But, tonight I could fall too soon under this beautiful moonlight."

I paused, as my fingers continued to nimbly play the notes, as I searched my mind for a suitable chorus to the song. I was never good with figuring out choruses because they would be the core of the song, the part that people remember and pick up on.

"But, you're so hypnotizing. You got me laughing while I sing. You got me smiling in my sleep. And, I can see this unraveling. And, your love is where I'm falling. But, please don't catch me," I sang, feeling like I was in a major flashback mode.

"See this heart, won't settle down, like a child running scared from a clown. I'm terrified of what you'll do. My stomach screams just when I look at you," I sang with a small smile on my face, "Run far away, so I can breathe, even though you're far from suffocating me. I can't set my hopes too high cause every hello ends with a goodbye."

My smile started to fade, as I played the notes louder, blocking out everything else in my head. I didn't even want to hear my thoughts at this point. I just wanted to get my words out, so I didn't feel so worked up around Shane.

"But, you're so hypnotizing. You've got me laughing while I sing. You've got me smiling in my sleep. And, I can see this is unraveling, your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me," I sang, allowing my voice to become louder; it echoed through the auditorium.

I continued my song, letting go of all of my fears and pent up words.

"So, now you see why I'm scared. I can't open up my heart without a care. But, here I go, it's what I feel, and for the first time in my life I know it's real," I sang, my voice carrying out the last word.

"But, you're so hypnotizing. You've got me laughing while I sing. You've got me smiling in my sleep. And, I can see this is unraveling, your love is where I'm falling, so please don't catch me," I sang, before letting my hands fall from the keys. I interlaced my fingers in my lap, before being struck with a piece of inspiration, "And, if this is love, please don't break me. I'm giving up, so just catch me."

I stood up from the piano, feeling drained and tired. It suddenly dawned on me that I was breaking curfew. I silently started to panic. I heard a single person clapping from somewhere in the dark room. I instantly thought of those movies with a single girl in a dark room, before she gets raped and killed. I ducked behind the large piano, freaking out.

"Hey there," Shane said, as I screamed from the sudden voice. He started to laugh at my reaction as I playfully smacked his arm. He pressed his finger to my lips, "We should probably leave because you could have woken the dead with that scream."

"Why are you even here? I left you sleeping in our cabin," I said, as Shane and I left through the backdoor in an attempt to be inconspicuous.

"I was until I woke up and realized you weren't there," Shane said, as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder to protect me from the chill of the night, "So, I figured you'd be here."

"You went looking for me?" I asked, adding a slight AW! to the end of my question. I didn't need light to know that he was blushing.

"Shut up," Shane playfully said, as I laughed. We took a small dirt path through the woods to get to our cabin, and stay away from the main path.

"So, how much did you hear?" I tentatively asked Shane, as I blushed this time.

"Enough," Shane said, as we stopped near the back of our cabin. He hugged me tight, before we loosened our grips to a slight hug before Shane's head started moving towards mine. I liked the way his lips smashed against mine for a moment, before he pulled away. It left me wanting more, which meant that us staying 'just friends' wasn't an option.

**I know. It's super duper short, but it's an update, right? Can I get reviews for posting something? Please?**


	18. Rise and Shine

**I am always blown away by the amount of reviews that every chapter receives. And, we are dangerously close to breaking 300 reviews. I can't thank you guys enough for the support, and patience for each chapter. I'm not sure why I was feeling sappy as I wrote this, but it happened. Again, I love each and every one of you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... only the plot. Nor do I own the song used in the chapter, it belongs to the rightful owner.**

"I never showed you my song," Shane excitedly said, as I slowly blinked my eyes open to the world. I had a feeling that he had been hovering around my bed, waiting for me to stir awake. Shane didn't budge, "You need to hear this."

"Right now?" I asked, my voice sounding groggy. I rolled my face back into my pillow. I hardly wanted to spend my Saturday morning, wide awake, giving him my full attention. I liked him, but not that much. It was too early in the morning, on my day off for me to even care about life.

"Yes, right now!" Shane said, ripping the blankets from my body. I groaned in protest, reaching for a bit of fabric to snuggle up with.

"I can barely see the sun rising," I moaned, trying to make a point here. I still needed my sleep.

"Mitchie," Shane whined, making my name into two incredibly long syllables. I sighed, picking my heavy head up in his general direction.

"I am barely awake enough to know which way is up," I said, flopping back into my pillow. I pulled my teddy bear into the curve of my fetal position.

"No teddy bear for you," Shane said, prying the stuffed animal from my tightest grip, under the circumstances. There was no way I could fall asleep without a blanket over me, or without my teddy bear. He was going to win this argument.

"Shane, have you ever heard the term _cruel and unusual punishment_?" I asked him, feeling a bit more awake; thanks to his constant nagging.

"Mitchie, have you ever heard the term _rise and shine_?" Shane shot back at me. I smirked, wiping the sleep my from my eyes.

"Touché," I said, as I watched him form a cocky smile, which made me instantly regret my comment.

"You'll like it," Shane switched topics, which threw me off for a moment, before I realized that we were back to talking about the song. I tried to grasp the melody in my head, along with the chords.

"How do you know?" I asked, with a roll of the eye.

"Just trust me," Shane said, with a wide smile. He grabbed his guitar, and joined me on my bed.

"You know, I have never seen you so excited about something before," I sentimentally said, knowing that he hasn't acted like this since he broke into Hollywood, and his ego exploded.

Shane didn't say anything in return, as he started to play the familiar chords along with beating the guitar head with the heel of his palm. It sounded as beautiful and raw as the first time I heard it a million years ago. The only difference was that he was going to sing to it. My stomach was exploding with butterflies for a reason that I couldn't put my finger on.

"She was brought into this world out a beautiful mistake, when her mom was just a girl, and her daddy didn't stay. She was working at age nine at the flower shop in town; working not just to survive cause life was throwing her around," Shane sang, his voice sounding pure.

I could barely breathe as the words escaped from his mouth, with such a poetic feel. But, the part that hit home the worst, was realizing that this was about my life, the secrets that I told him. I smiled when he looked up at me, wanting to gauge my emotion. I could feel my emotions swelling from under me, hitting my eyes with some stinging tears, that I would never let roll down my cheeks. I was touched by this gesture.

"In the rose garden where the rain is falling, and the thorns are sharpened. Rose garden, yeah, rose garden," Shane sang, his voice sounding like nothing I have ever heard before. It sounded like it did with the band's original songs.

I was kind of glad that I had woken up for this, not that I would ever admit it.

"She was young, but not naïve, always wise beyond her years. Hoping that no one would see, every time she dried her tears," Shane sang, in perfect harmony with the guitar. The way it flowed together was so perfect that it scared me. Shane licked his lips, "In the rose garden where the rain is falling, and the thorns are sharpened. Rose garden."

I felt like this would be something sang in a quaint coffee shop in New York City. It was a perfect little acoustic song. I mean, the entire coffee reference could have been to help jolt start my morning, and craving for coffee after a severe lack of sleep.

"Don't let those petals fall. Don't let them fall on you. Don't let those petals fall. Don't let them fall on you," Shane sang, as I watched him slightly blush under my gaze, "In the rose garden where the rain is falling, and the thorns are sharpened. In the rose garden, yeah, rose garden."

We sat there in an eerie silence as his song ended. I had never been serenaded by something so wonderful. There was this one time, but he was a horrible singer and he was joking, so we laughed it off. I didn't know how to work a situation like this. It was moments like this that I wished that I wasn't so awkward.

"What did you think?" Shane finally asked, as I intertwined my fingers with his. I smiled at him.

"It was beautiful," I said, as Shane gently placed a kiss on my forehead. And, all that needed to be said about the song was summed up in a kiss on the lips.

**I know that it's short! But, in return for the lack of chapter, you now know the song Shane has been toying around with for the entire story. I hope that you liked this story enough to boost us up over 300 reviews. Go crazy!**


End file.
